Problem: Ishaan ate 1 slice of pizza. Michael ate 2 slices. If Ishaan ate $\dfrac{1}{5}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Solution: If 1 slice represents $\dfrac{1}{5}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 5 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 3 slices, which leaves 2 out of 5 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{2}{5}$ of the pizza remaining.